Manzanas
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: —Bones, no grites, pero creo que Spock está seduciéndome. Me da manzanas a todas horas ¿Crees que sea alguna especie de cortejo vulcano?. / Spirk One-Shot Fluff. Posible Epílogo M en el futuro.


**Manzanas**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de _**Star Trek**_ pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Para el grupo de Facebook "_Kirk/Spock: La teoría de una gran conspiración Slash_". No es mi mejor fic, ni el más gracioso, ni el más coherente, pero… lo hice con amor para ustedes, porque lo prometí y dijeron que me esperarían Dx así que llegué de la Uni, la piscina y de la fiesta con amigos, a terminar esto, que tenía inconcluso. Espero que les guste c:

* * *

**DISYUNTIVA**

**One-Shot**

—Bones, no grites, pero creo que Spock está seduciéndome.

La petición del Capitán fue por completo innecesaria, toda vez que el médico en vez de gritar perdió por completo el habla ante la información entregada tan desconsideradamente por su mejor amigo. La tripulación comía su almuerzo a sus alrededores, ya que estaban en el comedor, y el escupir su Ratatouille en la cara de Jim probablemente atraería muchísima más atención de la necesaria a la escena, así que McCoy tuvo que evitarlo a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo.

Tragando con dificultad y luego de darle un largo trago a su vaso de agua purificada, el médico alzó la vista para encontrarse con los azules ojos de Jim mirándole lleno de expectativas.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que voy a arrepentirme de esto, Jim, pero ¿podrías iluminarme con las señas que te llevaron a esa delirante conclusión? Y antes de que lo digas, NO, terminar con Uhura No lo puedes tomar como una señal de seducción hacia ti.

—No seas estúpido, Bones. Fue Uhura la que terminó con Spock "_por motivos que no me interesan_", según sus palabras —el tenedor del Capitán hizo un giro en el aire con una patata clavada en él, como restándole importancia a las palabras de la xenolingüista—. Si Spock hubiese terminado quizás podría tomarse de esa manera, pero no es así.

El médico solo soltó un medio gruñido mientras cortaba un trozo de su carne y la llevaba a su boca con el ceño fruncido. No iba a ser él quien le dijese a Jim Kirk que la mayoría de las mujeres solían decir que eran ellas las que habían cortado las relaciones para no sufrir la humillación de decir que habían sido botadas. La cantidad de mujeres que el rubio había ido dejando por el camino en sus amoríos de una noche seguramente habían recurrido a la misma técnica. A saber si al final según la cultura popular el Capitán Jim T. Kirk iba a acabar como el hombre más "_cortado_" de la historia. Estaba divagando, necesitaba un trago.

—Entonces, ¿vas a decirme cuales fueron esas señales misteriosas que te hicieron casi matarme con la frase de que el duende de sangre verde te estaba… ya sabes? —preguntó pegando una patada por debajo de la mesa al Capitán para llamar su atención, ya que este estaba observando hacia una mesa donde Scotty con sus Ingenieros parecían reírse de algo muy divertido.

—¡Auch, eso dolió! —se quejó el rubio sobando su pantorrilla dispuesto a soltarle un par de insultos a su amigo cuando algo tras la nuca de Bones le distrajo haciéndole sonreír de pronto— ¡Señor Spock! Pensé que no tomaría su descanso ahora. Le hubiésemos esperado para comer juntos.

El vulcano caminó alrededor de la mesa para sentarse a un lado del Capitán mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza. En su bandeja solo había un plato de ensalada mezclada con frijoles vulcanos junto con una manzana, respetando completamente su vegetarianismo. Con una mirada saludó al doctor y luego miró al rubio a su lado.

—No importa, Capitán. Fue una decisión espontánea, así que es lógico que fuese impredecible para usted —los ojos de ambos hombres se encontraron por largos momentos y antes de que Jim pudiese decir algo, los largos dedos del vulcano habían cogido la roja manzana de su bandeja para dejarla en la del rubio, comenzando a comer silencioso.

Con los ojos muy abiertos McCoy observó el gesto, mientras Jim le miraba y transmitía claramente el "_¿Ves lo que te estaba diciendo?_" antes de volver a mirar a su Primer Oficial y sonreír ampliamente —Muchas gracias, Señor Spock. Es mi fruta preferida.

Los castaños ojos del vulcano se clavaron en el rostro del Capitán con una ligera incredulidad, pero luego de dos parpadeos simplemente asintió, volviendo a su plato —Lo sé.

El médico solo quiso sacarse los ojos ante la brillante sonrisa de su rubio amigo.

* * *

—¡NADA! No hay absolutamente nada en la Biblioteca de la Nave. Incluso pregunté a algunos amigos de la flota especialistas en Xenoantropología y a ninguno le parece familiar. A menos que Spock esté esperando que alguna de las manzanas que te da esté envenenada y así mueras para que él pueda tomar la Comandancia de la Nave, no tengo idea de por qué te las está dando.

—¿Es tan difícil de creer el que simplemente me las da porque me ama? Yo lo encuentro perfectamente lógico, soy sexy.

El sonido del Capitán mordiendo la última manzana que Spock le diese justo antes de terminar su turno invadió la enfermería de McCoy, aislada del resto del ala médica en su calidad de Jefe Médico. El Doctor no se veía satisfecho con la explicación de Jim y había hecho una lista de posibles razones para que Spock le diese tantas manzanas, siendo la primera y más importante "_¿Costumbre Vulcana Desconocida?_" ya que era la única que no podían comprobar por sí mismos y parecía lógica según la mentalidad del Primer Oficial.

Desde referencias a la Biblia, Newton, antiguos cuentos tradicionales como Blancanieves o viejas caricaturas japonesas sobre Shinigamis, McCoy seguía tercamente en que tantas manzanas no podían simplemente ser un coqueteo o, menos aún, regalos desinteresados. Spock era lógico en todos sus asuntos y este no podía ser distinto. Así que no se detendría hasta averiguarlo.

—O podríamos preguntarle y ya —comentó el Capitán recostado en la camilla mientras miraba la manzana mordida que mantenía en alto—. Quizás el simplemente está esperando que le pregunte el motivo de las manzanas, ¿o no? Quizás espera a que le pregunte porque me las da y allí declararme que en verdad me ama. Suena bastante lógico para mí.

—No, no lo suena. Voy a averiguar la verdadera razón por mi cuenta aunque sea lo último que haga —gruñó con determinación del médico mientras el rubio simplemente se encogía de hombros, volviendo a mirar felizmente su manzana antes de morderla de nuevo.

* * *

—¿Por qué le empezaste a dar manzanas a Jim?

El vulcano se había sorprendido de encontrar al Jefe Médico tras el giro del pasillo, pero ahora se encontraba verdaderamente intrigado por aquella pregunta. Él y el capitán llevaban un mes de satisfactoria y silenciosa relación_, _en la que ambos se sentían plenamente cómodos. Los rumores corrían por toda la nave pero ninguno se sentía intimidado ante esto. Así que, de alguna forma, Spock sabía que en eventualmente tendría que enfrentarse a "_Mamá Bones_" como le llamaba el Capitán. Pero no esperaba que fuese a esas horas -_2300_\- y en ese lugar -_un pasillo cualquiera del tercer nivel_-. Y con esa pregunta tan extraña, además.

Alzó una ceja mientras analizaba el rostro del médico —No veo por qué tendría que…

—Respóndeme rápido, Spock, que no estoy de humor —gruñó McCoy apretando los puños—. Y si me dices que era para que te preguntase porque se las dabas, te juro que…

—No, claro que no era por eso. Esa explicación es ilógica ¿por qué iba a querer que me preguntase por mis actos? —preguntó el vulcano parado tensamente cruzando las manos tras su espalda. El médico seguía escuchándole con atención así que Spock se rindió a dar una explicación moderada—. Las manzanas parecen estar intrínsecamente conectadas al Capitán, respecto a mi conocimiento sobre su existencia. Estaba comiendo una la primera vez que le vi en medio de su prueba de la Kobayashi Maru, me lanzó una en la primera y última Guerra de Comida en la que me vi involucrado a bordo de la Enterprise, y fue lo primero que me pidió comer una vez que despertó de… usted sabe que —agregó con la expresión seria pero los ojos ligeramente blandos, refiriéndose obviamente al evento Khan—. Para llamar la atención de alguien los humanos suelen hacer pequeños presentes a los motivos de su… interés. Es una conducta desarrollada a lo largo de la historia, y aunque no tiene equivalencia entre los vulcanos al existir en nuestra sociedad el Compromiso desde temprana edad, decidí ponerlo en práctica. Es por ello que pensé que las manzanas serían un buen obsequio. Leí que tienen muchísimas propiedades positivas en los organismos humanos, y al ser una fruta es muy favorable por mi condición de vegetariano, no habiéndome sentido cómodo con darle algo con origen animal, así que me aproveché de ello. Al final conseguí llamar su atención, así que fue una buena opción. Espero que comprenda, Doctor, que le digo esto solamente porque le veo prácticamente como la Figura Paterna tras el Capitán, y aunque los humanos ya no acostumbran esto, me agradaría si usted nos pudiese dar su beneplácito. Por supuesto, que no lo dé no significa que mi relación con el Capitán vaya a terminar, pero sería beneficioso para nuestra sana convivencia como parte de la vida de Jim.

Al terminar su discurso Spock esperó a la resolución del médico que simplemente le miraba con los ojos increíblemente abiertos. Con un suspiro leve el vulcano tocó el hombro del hombre para que reaccionase, contrariando así su propia aversión al contacto físico, viendo como este se sobresaltaba finalmente, alejándose.

—Tú… tú estás… ¿Entonces solo querías llamar su atención? ¿Realmente estabas _seduciéndolo_?

El ceño de Spock se frunció un poco ante el tono casi de repulsión del de cabellos castaños, pero finalmente asintió levemente —Creo que la palabra correcta es _Cortejo_. Aunque supongo que Seducción puede ser utilizado, respecto a los cánones humanos.

—¡Maldición!

Sin agregar palabra alguna el médico se marchó rumeando dejando al vulcano ligeramente desconcertado por el ilógico comportamiento del humano, esperando que su Capitán pudiese iluminarle respecto a la situación.

Mientras Bones maldecía a todo el universo por el "_perfectamente lógico_" planteamiento del vulcano. Seduciendo a su mejor amigo con manzanas. Esa sí que sería una buena anécdota para los nietos de ese par.

McCoy se prometió que algún día lo contaría y se burlaría de ello. Era una buena venganza por todo el tiempo gastado investigando tonterías. Y aprovecharía de emborrachar a Jim con Sidra, ya que le gustaban tanto las manzanas, para que Spock tuviese que lidiar con él, ya que le gustaba tanto darlas. Sí, eso haría.

**FIN**

* * *

_Iba a escribir un +18 entre Jim y Spock donde hubiesen manzanas involucradas, pero se los quedo debiendo porque tengo clases en seis horas y luego tengo que viajar. Si tengo más de 10 reviews lo publico este fin de semana BD_

_Espero que les haya gustado, un millón de gracias por leer y un millón más para los que vayan a dejarme un comentario, por chiquitito que sea. Ahora me voy a dormir así que ¡Buenas noches!_


End file.
